


A Royal Farewell

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is summoned to Lindon for his betrothal to Celebrían. So he has to end short his trip to Greenwood. Thranduil seeks to cheer his friend by giving him a thoroughly ‘royal’ farewell.<br/><br/><br/>Rated for homosexual content.  This is set within The Song of Sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

__

_ Elrond read with increasing dismay the letter demanding him to come to Lindon. _

__

_ "It is our duty to our realm", Thranduil said firmly, as he looked over at Elrond from behind his desk, where he was going over something that looked like an inventory list. _

__

_ "I do not even know her, Thranduil", Elrond whined, "And Galadriel, I hate her." _

__

_ "You are getting engaged to Galadriel's daughter, Elrond, not to Galadriel herself", Thranduil reminded him reasonably, "And there is a long way between a betrothal and a marriage. You can always stop it by mutual consent." _

__

_ Elrond made a face saying, "It is not you who is getting betrothed to Galadriel's daughter! So you talk." _

__

_ Thranduil laughed, "Think of poor Celeborn then, Elrond. Now come", he focussed back on his list, "Let me finish this and then give you a royal farewell in my room." _

_ (From The Song Of Sunset: Chapter 26 – 'Shadowed Hearts 2') _

"My dearest Elrond", Thranduil smirked as Elrond impatiently paced before the prince's desk, gnawing at his fingernails in nervousness, "Please, A betrothal is hardly going to condemn you to Eternal Doom!"

"I cannot stop thinking of it", Elrond grit through clenched teeth, "And thinking of it, it is driving me mad, Ernil."

Thranduil smiled resignedly, and put down his official correspondence before rising to his feet smoothly in one fluid motion. Elrond stopped pacing and stared with an inscrutable expression as the prince walked over to the window and then luxuriously stretched his limbs. 

"It is rude to stare", Thranduil murmured as he turned to face Elrond.

The sun was setting behind him, its fading rays haloing his blonde hair, flecking it with specks of burnished gold. His green eyes shone with mirth and curiosity as he regarded his friend across the large desk.

Elrond shook his head as he watched his friend. So similar…and yet so different from Erestor, he mused silently. He could vividly remember the relaxed, almost blissful features of Erestor when they had watched their first sunset together…the black eyes darkening in pleasure, the aristocratic face softening subtly.

"I do believe that it is high time you are distracted by my repertoire of skills", Thranduil's voice had gone a pitch lower, his words washing over Elrond's senses.

"Is there anything particularly distracting that you might have devised in your mind?" Elrond asked with involuntary breathlessness. He had never learnt to resist when Thranduil exerted his full charm on him.

"A variety of extremely distracting ideas", Thranduil's eyes had darkened, "But I have a proposal."

"Pray, do not let us waste time, I wish to hear it immediately", Elrond smiled defeated, giving into his friend's charm entirely as always.

"Since this is a royal farewell, My Lord Elrond", Thranduil's voice was a tad quieter, "I would give a precious gift; a night in this study with me, at your service entirely", he smiled as Elrond's eyes widened in shock and the grey eyes dilated with sudden lust.

"Ernil", Elrond began shakily.

"I await your command, My Lord Herald", Thranduil said softly, his eyes warm and inviting.

Elrond bit back another half-baked reply as he pondered the situation. Thranduil was unpredictable, and his moods varied from introspection to recklessness. Elrond tried in vain to gauge what temper his friend was in. But except for the slight mischievous twinkle in those emerald eyes, Elrond could discern nothing. If there was one thing that he had learnt of his friend, it was that Thranduil could be stubborn enough to stand there all evening and night till Elrond acquiesced to play along with whatever the Prince had in mind. He sighed and nodded noting with wry amusement the victorious smile playing on Thranduil's lips.

"I suppose we could start with a well-deserved appreciation of your unclothed form", Elrond remarked as he walked over to his friend, who started complying with casual elegance. As the heavy official robes came off the golden shoulders, Elrond inhaled sharply. There was nothing underneath.

"It is too warm", Thranduil offered with a mix of defensiveness and mortification, "I assure you I don't sit in council meetings attired in this manner."

"I should hope not, Ernil", Elrond said hoarsely, reaching to touch the strong jawbone of his friend, Thranduil's breathing increased subtly as he moved towards Elrond. 

Elrond withdrew to watch the sunrays play along Thranduil's body, throwing it randomly into light and darkness. 

"I have always wanted to see you thus…against a sunset", Elrond said finally as Thranduil wove insistent fingers through the ties of Elrond's tunic, pulling him closer and claiming a kiss with ardent passion. 

The prince seemed to have forgotten all the rules he had set himself for the night, now quite passionately kissing Elrond to half-asphyxiation. Elrond did not feel like reminding Thranduil of the proposal as there were few things that he loved as much as seeing the Prince devoured by lust.

After a long, increasingly uncivilized kiss, they parted and Thranduil rested his forehead on Elrond's shoulder muttering, "Seeing all your friends naked against the sunset seems to be your pastime, Lord Half-Elven!"

Elrond knew from long experience that the only way to silence his friend was to claim those lips. He hastily put his knowledge to action eliciting a long, low moan from Thranduil, who was now leaning heavily against Elrond in an attempt to steady himself. Elrond pried his hands from his friend's steel grip and began to untie his tunic hastily. Somewhere along the point, Thranduil's fingers joined the endeavour accelerating the process. 

"I'll take them off", Elrond's words trailed away as Thranduil fell onto his knees, burying his face in Elrond's stomach, inhaling deeply of his arousal; his fingers tugged insistently at the leggings. 

Elrond bit his cheek to prevent a cry when dexterous fingers manipulated him from within the confines of the clothing. He glanced down with lust-dilated eyes to see Thranduil's smile of wickedness. Elrond growled low in his throat and pulled the Prince to his feet. He was met with not even a token resistance. He pressed ardent kisses to the long throat, extracting a keening cry from his companion, who tilted back his head invitingly for more. 

"There's Thalion's concoction on my desk", Thranduil murmured almost inaudibly as he pressed against Elrond.

Elrond shook his head wryly before leaving to find the thick draught that the healer had prepared to help Thranduil's tenuous recovery following the terrors of Eregion. It stood on the desk, untouched as ever. Thranduil's notorious reluctance to take medicine worried Elrond once more. He was about to start yet another bout of their remonstration when an impatient ' _Elrond'_ came from the Prince.

He turned around to find Thranduil lying languidly on the wide seat of the window, the setting sun playing across his prone body. Elrond lost all his unvoiced arguments and hurried over to the Prince, uncorking the lid of the container as he did so.

"The thing smells most strong", Elrond said cautiously as he sniffed, "Are you sure it is not too reactive?"

"I doubt it", Thranduil said in a strained voice, "Now come here and finish me off!" he parted his legs, allowing Elrond space to move between them.

"I could get used to this, you know", Elrond whispered hoarsely as he prepared his friend for their union.

"Don't, you cannot get this from 'Bria", Thranduil bit his tongue as Elrond deftly stroked his prostate gland with a slick finger.

"A wonderfully unexplainable sensation, is it not?" Thranduil murmured, his eyes closed, as he willed himself to relaxation, drawing his legs around Elrond's waist and locking them, "You know, I have always wondered---AH!" 

His cries became increasingly vocal, forcing Elrond to kiss him silent. After a few moments, his entire body stiffened, as taut as the string of a bow, his head thrown back, his middle body arched, his legs tightening about Elrond with unbearable strength. Elrond took in the scene with awe as the red and gold shadows of the sunrays on his friend's body chased each other, mixing to form a splendid sight. Before he could see his friend's face more clearly, his own climax took him into madness.

Thranduil fell back against the window seat, his eyes closed in exhaustion, body shining with sweat.

"I suppose", Elrond groaned as he tried to extricate himself from the mass of satiated limbs they had ended up in, "Your farewell is a grand success."

"All my plans are", Thranduil said half-smugly, before cuddling on Elrond's shoulder and falling intoreverie.

Oropher said crisply, "Now we can open the gardens, Thalion. My son and his friend have finished business."

"Knowing your son, with all due respect, he will want to do it again after he wakes up", Thalion grumbled.

"Let them", Oropher smiled, "They are young. And I, for one, would not mind getting more chances to tease them both for this! I can already imagine their faces!"


End file.
